


Please Come And Get Me

by hateful_punk



Series: Everything Will Be Fine [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Dad!Cor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateful_punk/pseuds/hateful_punk
Summary: He knew that he would come immediately. At least if he had time, but he also knew that he was a very busy man and Prompto really didn’t want to face the very probable reality of the man either not picking up, telling him to get over this, since he had no time for such a petty little matter or probably the worst, showing up and fixing him with one of his serious stares, the disappointment clearly shining through.~~*~~After a fun night with his best friend Prompto gets in an accident and for the first time in his life, there is help on the way.





	Please Come And Get Me

Prompto didn’t know what to do. Having always been on his own, he only knew how to handle problems on his own, and if it wasn’t something that could be handled by himself. Well, then there simply nothing that could be done. That was the way he had lived the seventeen years of his life up until now and even if that was not the case anymore, if he now had people in his life that were there for him, simply because they wanted to, he was not used to that. It even blew his mind to even think about it.

So, he was just standing out on the street, below a flickering streetlamp with shaking hand that desperately grasped his phone, afraid he’d drop it if he just let lose a little bit. The cold of the night was creeping slowly into his bones, only intensifying his shaking. He had planned to already be home about an hour ago, so he had not dressed appropriately for the already quite cold autumn night he faced now. To preserve the little warmth he still had, he tried to hug himself a little, but the movement reminded him literally painfully off the predicament he found himself in.

His ribs surely were at least bruised and the scrapes on is hands and arms were burning from the friction against his shirt. The tears that shot to his eyes probably came more from the stress he was currently under, but the pain didn’t help, so he couldn’t hold himself together anymore and he gave in, letting the hot tears flow freely over his ice-cold cheeks. At least he was crying silently for the moment, even though he could already feel sobs building up in his chest, but he really didn’t want to full on bawl over this situation. He was seventeen, nearly eighteen for God’s sake, soon to start his Crownsguard training, he shouldn’t go crying over such a small thing going wrong, should be able to shrug it all off and just go on with his night, not even considering dialling the number in his phone.

He knew that he would come immediately. At least if he had time, but he also knew that he was a very busy man and Prompto really didn’t want to face the very probable reality of the man either not picking up, telling him to get over this, since he had no time for such a petty little matter or probably the worst, showing up and fixing him with one of his serious stares, the disappointment clearly shining through.

A voice in the back of his mind reassured him, that it was just his anxiety talking, that he had the number exactly for situations like these, but it was hard to convince himself, since he deep down still believed his anxiety, no matter how often they all told him that it wasn’t true. That he was worthy of help, of friendship, of family, even if Prompto was still unable to see it himself. But maybe he could actually work out this mess himself, it surely wasn’t all that bad, now that he had some time to calm down.

The first careful step he took towards his mangled bike that laid a couple of meters away from him, already showed him, that he really couldn’t fix this on his own. A hot surge of pain shot up through his leg, taking his breath away and making him lose his already quite shaky balance. He tried to catch himself by gripping the streetlamp he had taken refuge under, but that was already the next source of pain, now stemming from his wrist. Unable to hold himself up he quite ungracefully fell again, aggravating the general hurt that affected basically every part of his body.

Trying to blink the tears away, he just cried even more, now accompanied by ugly sobs. The only good thing really was, that his left hand was still holding onto his phone for dear life, probably already cramping around the small device, but it felt too numb from the cold, that he could tell for sure. He had no options; he had to make this dreaded call and just face whatever reaction awaited him.

He carefully wiped at his eyes, careful not to make the pain in his arms and wrists worse. With a deep breath he dialled the number, the fact that he had the number on short dial giving no real room to stall even more. The uncomfortable pressure in his chest increased with every second he was waiting for the person on the other end of line to pick up.

_“Marshall Cor Leonis speaking,”_ his voice was sounding tired and rough, he was probably still at the citadel going through some paperwork.

Even though he was trying really hard, another sob escaped him, even before he could say his first word.

_“Who’s there?”_ he sounded worried, background noises and the shuffling of paper, told Prompto, that he had probably at least pushed his chair back, so that he could get going quickly.

“Cor…” before he could say more he was again shaken by sobs. It made him feel horrible that he worried Cor so much, only because he couldn’t get some simple words out.

_“Prompto? What happened, where are you?”_ the sounds at the other end of the call had already begun to change again, steps already sounding, as if Cor was already on his way, even though he didn’t know where to.

“Cor… Can you please come and get me?” it was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

_“I’m on my way, but I need to know where you are. You left Noctis’ place already over an hour ago, what happened?”_ it was difficult to make out what was happening around Cor, but the first increased noise which now after couple of clicks and bangs stopped completely, could mean that he was already in his car, anxiously waiting to get all the info he needed to get going.

“I… I’m,” he took a deep breath to calm himself at least enough to give Cor all the necessary answers, “I’m two blocks from home, you know the corner when you leave the area where Noctis’ lives?”

The acknowledging grunts on the other end, accompanied by the roaring of a motor, told him already, what Cor confirmed. _“I’m on my way.”_

Relief flooded him; he leaned his back against the streetlamp he was now somewhat sitting under.

_“Prompto! Please focus,“ _he had apparently stopped listening to Cor, _“Tell me what happened.”_

That was the thing, he was embarrassed to tell Cor what had happened, why he was worrying him so much, that it wasn’t big deal, and he still couldn’t deal with it himself. He felt like a failure.

“I was on my way home, I was at Noctis’ playing video games as you know…” he paused to collect himself before continuing, “I was hit by a car, nothing really bad or too dramatic, I was not actually hit, more like just knocked from my bike…”

He realized that he began to mindlessly ramble, so he stopped himself, hoping that Cor would use this break to say something before Prompto’s brain decided to fill the silence with even more nonsensical talking.

_“Do you have the license plate? When was the accident? And what way did they leave? Since you’re on the phone, crying, they didn’t stop, I’ll call Ignis, he’s probably still at the prince’s place, maybe he’ll be able to track down the perpetrator. And why didn’t he take you home in the first place?” _while it soothed many of the worries that he had conjured up, he still felt the urge to interrupt Cor before he began blaming other people for Prompto’s own personal mess.

“Stop, Ignis did offer to drive me, but I said no. It’s not his fault. And the car is already long gone, the accident was…” how long had the accident actually been? He took the phone from his ear to check the time since he didn’t wear a watch, “It’s been nearly an hour now, so they for sure aren’t close anymore.”

Prompto didn’t really trust his hearing but he’d say that there had been a sharp intake of breath when he had said that. The silence stretching between them, intensified his anxiety even more, and he felt like he might throw up at any moment. Now the disappointment would come, he had for sure said something wrong and now Cor would realize how pathetic Prompto was for not being able to handle such a small thing. He didn’t want to think too much about the fact that it was the marshal of the Crownsguard he was letting down right now, possibly jeopardizing his future. He couldn’t even imagine what he would do if he couldn’t join the Crownsguard. That was his only dream, to be able to protect Noctis, his best friend, his only friend for such a long time. He felt the tell-tale pinpricks behind his eyes, announcing the tears to come.

Before he could say anything more, he saw the headlights of the car, he knew all to well, coming around the corner. The car came to an abrupt halt and he could hear the phone call being cut off in the same moment the car door was pushed open and the marshal jumping out and running towards him.

“Prompto!” he came to a sliding halt right in front of him, immediately dropping down on one knee and taking Prompto’s chin in his hand so he could turn his head carefully towards him, studying his vision and eye movements, while the other hand carefully made its way over this head.

A pained gasp escaped his lips as he came across the bleeding gash he had at the side of his head, where his head had collided with the rough asphalt. He seemed to have come to the conclusion that Prompto could at least focus enough on him, that the head injuries he had were minor enough that he could stop checking his head over, and he began to take inventory of the other injuries that Prompto sported. Cor was mumbling to himself, highly concentrated, the thought came to Prompto that this must be the same exact way he looked when he had been out fighting, taken in the injuries of a Crownsguard comrade. With everyone part of Prompto’s beat up physique he let his hands carefully examine, he elicited more sounds of pain from the teen.

“You might have a concussion, I’d guess that your ribs might be broken, bruised for sure, and your ankle seem sprained, the wrist is broken and then there’s scraps and cuts, the worst is probably the one on your head, did I miss anything?” the deep and concerned stare bore through him. He silently shook his head.

“I’ll help you up and take you to the car. I don’t trust the local hospitals, so I’ll take you to the citadel, I’ve already messaged the medical ward about it, so they’ll be ready when we arrived,” he was holding it together really well, Cor had for sure seen a lot worse, considering he had seen comrades die out on the battle fields, but Prompto would be confident enough to bet money on it, that it was his worried frown, that Cor was spotting right now.

He carefully took Prompto’s uninjured hand and pulled him up, so he could grab the teen and help him to hobble to the car. At least he thought so, but as soon as Cor had pulled him up, he pulled Prompto in a hug. While it was a quite soft and careful hug, considerate not to worsen his injuries, it was still the strong and firm hugs Prompto just loved, the ones that really made you feel loved, as if you belonged.

“Please don’t scare me like this ever again, okay? I know that this is a new situation for the both of us, that you’re not used to people being actually there for you but… Accidents happen, no one’s able to prevent all and every accident, but you have to promise me, that you won’t wait even a second to call me when something happens,” Cor was still holding him, seemingly afraid to let him go, it must have been a genuine scare that Prompto had given him, “I know that I haven’t been your guardian for a long time and all, but I do care for you and I want to be there for you.”

As if he hadn’t already cried enough for the night, another fresh set of tears sprung to his eyes, but at least these weren’t tears of pain or anxiety.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. And I’ll promise to immediately call… Dad.”

The hug tightened around him, even though he couldn’t see it, he felt the surprise that for sure was visible on Cor’s face, and even though Cor Leonis would never admit it, Prompto wasn’t the only one crying in this moment.


End file.
